


Cry on my Shoulder

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreat, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: McCree comforts a heartbroken reader.





	Cry on my Shoulder

Whenever you heard “heartbreak” you always thought it was just another word for being sad. How wrong you were. It felt as though you had been punched in the chest and the pain just wasn’t fading. You had lived your life perfectly fine before you met your now ex significant other. So why did it feel as though your whole world was crumbling apart? You survived without them before this so why the hell couldn’t you function now? There were so many reminders of them and you couldn’t deal with that. Not right now. Right now you just needed to be alone. You looked wistfully at the fluffy bear who was now sitting in the trash can. You canted something to cuddle but the bitter memories attached to that bear could stay in the trash with it.

You jumped at hearing the soft knocking at your door. It was only a matter of time someone would check on you, considering you hadn’t answered your phone in days thanks to you smashing it against the wall after you had received that soul-destroying text. Burying yourself deeper in the blanket, you hoped that silence would get rid of your guest. Unfortunately, your guest just happened to be the most stubborn son of a bitch you’ve ever met.

“(Y/N), if you’re in there stand the hell back because I’m gonna break down this damn door.” Mccree shouted from behind the door.

You immediately poked your head out, knowing this was no bluff.

“Shi- Jesse no!” you yelled back, flinging off the blanket and rushing to let him in. In your concern for your door you completely forgot about your haggard appearance. But you were quickly reminded when you flung open the door and McCree stood there wide eyes as he took in your knotted hair, swollen eyes and red cheeks.

“I’m not kidnapped, I’m alive, thanks for checking on me, bye,” you muttered, going to slam the door. Jesse’s hand shot out to stop it and you stumbled back as he pushed his way inside.

“No offence darl’, but you look like hell. What happened? And why the hell can’t you answer your damn phone?”

Taking a deep breath you lowered your head and pointed to the shards of phone that littered the floor. You hadn’t even bothered picking them up. You hadn’t bothered to do anything since your breakup.

“They dumped me,” you explained, wrapping your arms around yourself, “And I just wanna be alone right now.”

“Tough shit. The last thing I’m doing is leaving you alone,” he replied, suddenly picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. McCree was so bubbly it was easy to forget what a powerhouse he was.

“Jesse McCree what do you think you’re doing?! Put me the hell down right now!”

He simply chuckled, the vibrations travelling up your body as he walked over to the couch before tossing you down.

“You aint wearing any shoes. Could hardly let you walk around with bits of phone lying around the place. Now I am not leaving. So you have two options…One: We talk about it. Two: We don’t talk about it. We just take your mind off that stupid asshole.”

You were silent for a minute, thinking about what you needed right now. Screw it. You had spent too long crying over them. Now it was time to enjoy yourself. And who better to cheer you up than that cowboy?

“I could use a distraction. What do you say to some pizza?” you suggested, giving him a small smile.

McCree beamed at seeing the smile on your face.

“Well since you went and obliterated your phone, I guess I’ll be placing the order. Don’t worry, I know your favourite. You stick on a movie and try and forget about that stupid fuck. I always did think they were an idiot,” he told you, brushing a strand of hair from your face to get a better look at your heart warming smile.

“What makes you think that?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They were stupid enough to let someone an amazing as you go and if that don’t spell out stupid I don’t know what d- Oof!”

You flung yourself at him, knocking the air out of him as you wrapped your arms around his middle. He enveloped you in a hug as you buried your face into his chest. He gently rocked you as he held you, moving one hand to cradle your head.

“It’s alright,” he whispered, giving you a small squeeze, “Ol’ Jesse McMcree’s got ya.”


End file.
